


Potatoes and pineapples

by strongjaw



Series: missing scenes [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongjaw/pseuds/strongjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy play Portal 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes and pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of your favourite characters playing your favourite games is always exciting, so I ended up with this work. Thank [Liz](http://eveycarnahan.tumblr.com) for her support and beta <3  
> I hope you like this drabble, comments are always welcome.

'Damn it! I hate this stupid game!' Jake would have thrown the gamepad if it was his. Amy frowned, pausing the game and looking at him pitifully.  
'It’s alright Jake, you just need to…'  
'I know, I know! Engage this stupid portal for ya, it’s just stupid, there’s too much space for that and this stupid joystick is so annoying!' Really? Joystick? Was he the only human being in Brooklyn who still used that word? Jake really hadn't played videogames in a while. Amy tried not to smile (and he didn't help).  
'… Jake, you said stupid four times.'  
'But this is so stupid!' he complained. Five.  
'Maybe you should try singleplayer first, so you would have the time to understand the basics…' she suggested, but Jake raised his eyebrows.  
'Please, Amy. Are you really saying that a brilliant detective like me needs some sort of instructions?'  
Ignoring his annoyed stare, she commented,  
'Well, no offense, Jake, but you do now.' She tried to change the subject. 'Besides, you’re a police officer, it’s your job to follow protocols and instructions.'  
'This game is not my _captain_!' he airquoted the last word. God, he really is terrible sport. But that wasn't the only problem.  
'Also it would be much easier for you if you remembered physics from school.'  
'Like I ever learned physics…' he muttered.  
'Then you really need to play story mode first. It has a great plot!' Amy tried to encourage him, but Jake looked at her suspiciously.  
'Wait, but this is Portal 2, right? And I’ve never played Portal 1. Shouldn’t I play it first? Why aren’t you freaking out about it, detective Everything-By-the-Book? Is it bad or something? Or does the hero die, and the second part has nothing to do with it? Does it even exist? Don’t lie to me, Santiago, I can handle the truth.' There he goes, overreacting again. Not that Amy wasn't used to it, she might even like it. Sometimes. Totally not now.  
'It exists,’ she sighed. ‘And it’s shorter, doesn’t have multiplayer and some gameplay features, so it’s not as popular, I guess. And we’re playing the second one now ‘cause I thought you would find it more interesting…’ Jake was grinning at her now; was there something on her face? ‘What?'  
'So you skipped the first part so we could play together?'  
'Now when you put it like that it sounds really odd.’ She winced, realizing how it might sound to Jake. ‘And don’t say anything about a sextape, I heard myself.'  
'Just admit it, Ames, you wanted to play with me.' His smile never went away. Whether it was about her previous reply or this one, but she blushed a bit. This didn't confuse her though.  
'Yeah, I did. And now I get to watch you learn how to play.'  
'Now when you put it like that I’m feeling humiliated!' they had both broken into relieved laughter.  
'Well I didn't know it’d be so hard for you to catch all the buttons and their functions.' Amy couldn't stop sassing, and it seemed Jake didn't mind continuing their pseudo-fight.  
'It’s not actually fair though, you’ve played Portal before.'  
'I have, but only a little, my brothers love this game. So they dragged me into playing by telling me it was their least creepy and bloody game. Like other ones would scare me.'  
'They would.' He teased her, though they both knew he had no idea about these games.  
'No they wouldn’t!' They also both knew how Amy used to prepare herself for any kind of horror in any movie they watched together or with the squad. Not that she was scared. But she had to brace herself anyway. Jake himself had even suggested that he close her eyes, just to make sure she was okay. (He immediately regretted it though: Rosa pierced him with her death stare, and Charles almost melted next to her squirming really loud. The movie wasn't even on, and Gina promised to re-tell the plot later: 'Just get a room already, kiddos').  
'They would; unless you treated it like your job which would be ridiculous,' - he pointed out.  
'Wow. Good solve Peralta. And very mature,' Amy wasn't bothered if it sounded too gentle instead of sarcastic. She was kind of glad he didn't notice it watching the first scenes of the story mode.  
'That's what I am: Jake Peralta, a mature man and a brilliant detective.'  
'Okay, then complete the first task,' Amy chuckled.  
'Fine, so how do I do that?’ Jake asked, before deciding to fake-panic again. ‘What is going on? Who am I? Where's my body?'  
'Jake, _you_ figure it out, everything's on the screen and – literally – in your hands.'  
'Damn it! Why doesn't it move? I pressed like everything! Wait, this little ball is really cute, can it help?' _Can’t he just focus?_ Amy wondered, and bit her lip:  
'It will help.’ She paused. ‘I could, too. If you want.'  
Jake just grinned.  
'Nah, I’m just gonna irritate you with my zero skills until you do it for me.'  
'So that sounds like a white flag. And you didn't even try!' Amy huffed, half-annoyed, half-amused.  
'Hey, I do... aaand I’m stuck between the portals. Save me, little cute ball!'  
'Oh god, Jake, don’t be so dramatic.' Amy rolled her eyes. Jake added quietly, looking on the screen.  
'You wouldn’t smile then.' 

**A week later:**  
'So this Portal 1 is really not as cool as the second one. I mean, why would they make it in the first place?'

he complained. Five.


End file.
